Essa será a última, meu irmão
by vihctoria
Summary: Itachi deixa cartas a Sasuke a cada vez que se encontram, até o momento de sua morte.


Uma carta a cada momento que Itachi pode ver Sasuke antes de morrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>,

Eu estou deixando a vila. Acabei de deixá-lo no hospital, embora ninguém tenha conseguido me ver. Você ainda tinha o rosto molhado, e isso me machucou mais uma vez. Você não sabe, meu irmão, mas tudo isso é muito difícil pra mim. Eu nunca quis ferir você, nem a ninguém de nosso renomado Clã. Eu sempre pareci muito egoísta, não é? Me perdoe, mas nunca foi isso. Eu os _amava._ Amava a nosso pai e nossa mãe, eu os amava assim como amo _você_. Mas desde cedo aprendi que não vivemos o mundo real, e que tudo que imaginamos ser real não passa apenas de nossos sonhos mais íntimos e secretos. Eu sempre desejei ser livre, livre para escolher o caminho que queria seguir. O problema é que, diante de minha genialidade (perdoe-me a franqueza), eles me escolheram como vilão, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu não fui obrigado a matá-los, mas poderia usar essa palavra se quisesse. Era nosso Clã ou a vila inteira. Eu escolhi o caminho mais difícil, talvez porque saiba que consigo agüentar. Minha única preocupação é contigo, irmãozinho. Eu o deixei vivo, não apenas para que cresça, mas porque **nunca,** nem em meu mais cruel pesadelo, eu poderia erguer a espada contra você. Mais uma vez me desculpe se pareço egoísta, Sasuke, mas a verdade é que você foi o único que esteve comigo. Embora eu visse sua vontade de me superar, de copiar cada gesto meu, eu sei que você me amava. E isso me deu forças para continuar. Sem você, meu irmão, acredito que não teria conseguido sobreviver. Faço isso parecer um pecado, mas não é. Você foi o mais importante pra mim, Sasuke, e agora eu lhe deixo essa terrível tarefa de crescer e me superar, para que você possa tirar, mesmo que inconscientemente, o peso das minhas costas. E, deixando essa pequena lembrança escondida em um lugar onde só você poderia encontrar, eu vou embora, deixando para sempre a vila que foi, ao mesmo tempo, meu maior amor e pesadelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Querido Sasuke,<strong>

Já se passou um bom tempo desde a primeira carta que deixei. E agora que retorno, vejo que você não a encontrou. É muito melhor assim, acredite. Mas me sinto na necessidade de escrever novamente, então me perdoe. Assim que recebi a noticia de que Sandaime havia morrido, eu voltei a vila. Tinha que me certificar de que a verdade continuava oculta, e que estava tudo bem. Mais que isso, embora fosse muito difícil admitir, eu desejava vê-lo. Ver o progresso que tinha feito, o quanto você havia crescido. Kisame veio comigo, e apesar dele ser um cara estranho, gosto da companhia dele. Dei-lhe a desculpa de que precisávamos encontrar o Jinchuriki, e mesmo assim, fiquei surpreso quando descobri que você o conhecia. Doeu, Sasuke. Provavelmente você não se lembra, (deve estar no hospital agora, se o sennin o levou até lá), mas quando você tentou me atacar com o Chidori, eu quase deixei que o fizesse. Lembro de olhar diretamente em seus olhos, que agora despertaram o poder do Sharingan, e hesitar até o ultimo segundo. Mas eu não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer, embora eu quase tivesse cedido. Eu tive que pressioná-lo mais uma vez, meu irmão, porque você ainda não é forte o suficiente, embora tenha feito bastante progresso._ Eu também reparei uma coisa curiosa;_ O Jinchuriki de nome Naruto, que eu falhei em capturar, se importava com você. Quando olhei nos olhos dele, vi a preocupação estampando seu rosto, e isso me alegrou. Você fez **amigos**, Sasuke, depois de toda a dificuldade que fiz você passar, você ainda conseguiu amigos. Devo dizer que estou orgulhoso, e que foi difícil não sorrir na hora que constatei isso. Mas lembre-se, meu irmão, amigos são perigosos. Eles te deixam vulnerável e tiram o seu foco. _Eu_ conheço isso muito bem. Eu só espero que o Jinchuriki não seja o seu melhor amigo. E da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, eu espero que seja a ultima.

* * *

><p><strong>Irmão,<strong>

Fico feliz que não tenha encontrado essas cartas. Embora meu íntimo grite, desejando que você saiba a verdade, eu sei que isso não é possível. Colocaria a vida de muitas pessoas em risco. Ainda é melhor assim. Eu voltei, Sasuke, porque soube que você deixou a vila, em busca do Orochimaru. Devo admitir que não esperava que buscasse esse tipo de poder, e que estou decepcionado. Só lhe peço uma coisa: cuide-se. O Orochimaru não medirá esforços para tomar o que é seu, como já tentou induzir a mim. E embora seja complicado dizer isso, tenho esperança de que o seu ódio _por mim_ seja suficiente para resistir ao poder dele. É só o que lhe peço.

* * *

><p><strong>Querido Sasuke,<strong>

Essa será, provavelmente, a última vez que lhe escreverei. Você acabou de se encontrar com um clone meu, e agora sabe onde me escondo. Eu estava esperando por esse momento. Receio que, nesse mesmo instante, você esteja rumando diretamente para meu esconderijo, talvez o mais rápido possível. Sei que quer acabar logo com isso, e devo dizer que eu também. Esses últimos anos foram difíceis, irmão, para nós dois. Esse será o encontro final. Acredito que esteja suficientemente forte agora, e fui informado de que resistiu ao Orochimaru, muito embora ele ainda viva dentro de você. Ele é um ser repugnante, mas daremos um jeito nisso. Ah, preciso lhe alertar de outra coisa: Um homem talvez irá lhe procurar assim que eu morrer. Uchiha Madara. Você já ouviu esse nome, eu mesmo lhe contei. Tenha cuidado com ele, Sasuke. É um homem muitíssimo poderoso, e paciente. Tentou me manipular todos esses anos, e eu não fui capaz de matá-lo. Peço que fique atento e não de ouvidos a ele. Madara é ambicioso, e também um vingador. Mas ele não quer apenas vingança; Ele é um tirano perverso, e tenho certeza que tentará te corromper. Nesse meu _último pedido,_ espero que não ceda a ele, e que a partir do nosso ultimo encontro, você viva em paz. Eu deixo o nome Uchiha em suas mãos, pequeno, e sei que você o honrará. Talvez um dia, se souber da verdade, você me perdoe.

Porque, Sasuke, não se esqueça, essa será a última vez.

Itachi.

**N/A:** Reviews, please xD


End file.
